the final creation
by Jaketheripper
Summary: doctor robitnic/eggman is tired of making robots that don't work, he decides to give it one more shot and fails MISERABLY!
1. Chapter 1

the final creation

a sonic fanfiction by jaketheripper

"at last!" exclaimed Doctor Eggman, he had finally created his greatest creation, it was a cyborg named Shell. it was a creature of little flesh, the little flesh that was on it was covered in dark red hair, it's hair was a shock of long locs, most of it's body was metal from it's jaw down.

the basic same design as Metal Sonic, it had no mouth, just a metal covering and a sharp metal beak,it's eyes were closed at the moment. but it's lifeless face showed no expression, no dreams flowed through it's empty head, the biological part of it's body was in a heavy coma, unless the powersource was administered, he would never wake up.

the nameless victim of Robotniks was dead, killed in an alley, slowly and lovingly, Robotnik had stripped he carcass for the parts he could use, that was Eggman's downside of this beautiful creation..

it would not turn against him as Metal Sonic had, nor would it fail him as Metal Sonic had done on countless occasions. this one had a brain, it could think for itself without becoming too obstinant all at once, also he had a failsafe.

if he ever tried to destroy Robotnik or do anything outside it's given order, it would immediatley be shocked painfully until the dominant flesh submitted, "this will be my greatest and final creation, if this one turns against me l will stop making these alltogeather, too many of my creations have gone awry for me to ignore."

he walked over to the power supply, he put on heavy gloves and pulled out a glowing metal, "finally, it's finished, the most powerful item on the planet, even more powerful than a chaos emrald, tridium, conected with a reactor it becomes more powerful than the sun."

he lowered this instrument of distruction into Shell's chest cavity, it was recieved by the tractor beam and eggman closed the hatch, whitch funnily enough, looked like the botom of a turtle shell.

the poor soul opened it's eyes, it's empty eye sockets suddenly lit up with a sickly green light, it got up off of the table, looking at eggman, it asked for it's first order, in a soft monotone ,"order me father, i am yours to command."

Eggman thought, he thought that a test run is in order, "i want you to find and destroy the chaotix team, as a test run, return here when you're done."

saluting Eggman, the robot runs through a wall and out into the world.

**_meanwhile in the chaotix lair._**

Espio is sharpening his kunai, Charmy bee is looking at the security monitors and Vector the crocodile is overseeing an array of flashing buttons and dials.

all of a sudden a boom sounds through the air, the fortress shakes and Charmy observes Shell walking up to the hole in the door, a heavy lazer cannon coming out of his shoulder, Charmy started to freak, "oh my god! unknown hostile!"

Espio was already on the way, he jumped out the window and threw several kunai at the unknown, a haze of smoke appeared arround the cyborg, it employed the countermeasure of thermal vision, it saw Espio coming a mile away.

Espio tried to kick it, Shell took the hit and stood steady, Espio hopped on one foot, "ow! what's that thing made of?"

without hesitation, shell brought his fist around and sent it through espio's head, the lifeless purple body fell to the ground, the cyborg saw it happen, but didn't comprehend it, he paused, looking at the body, he replayed the entire thing, all of it, three times, he looked at the fragments of skull and the brain on the wall, he knew that target was terminated but he had no idea why he felt this unknown feeling, it was as if he felt pain, yet it was worse.

up in the control room, Charmy was in silent tears, Vector, shaking with rage, was out the door, "that's it, not Espio, that metal freak is dead!"

all of a sudden, there was another explosion, Vector turned arround and Charmy screamed, Vector turned arround to see Charmy pinned down with a piece of rubble, "NO! NO!" he squeaked in vain, with a pained look on his face, Shell pointed his cannon at Charmy's head, to Shell, the scene seemed to move in slow motion, this internal pain getting worse and worse, he saw the blast leave the cannon, he closed his eyes for a fragment of a second, he didn't bother looking back as he turned to Vector, "NOT CHARMY TOO! DIE!"

Vector jumped at him, Shell blasted Vector in the face, his body fell in two and Shell classified this mission as complete.

he teleported back to Robotnik's lair and went to his creator, "did you finish them?" he asked with his back turned, Shell nodded, he spoke his mind, "father?"

Eggman jumped, "what?" he turned to Shell and saw the look on his organic face, "what is it, my favorite creaton?" he said in a slightly interrested voice.

Shell asked Eggman in a monotone, "i may be malfunctioning." a worried look on his face.

Eggman dropped his wrench,"my god NO! however is this so?"

Shell considered, "i felt an intense feeling as i terminated them, it felt like pain, but it was worse."

Eggman slapped himself, "a concionce of course, why didn't i lobotomise him first?"

Shell was becoming anxious, "what is the solution father? what do i do?" an expectant, even panicked look on his face.

Eggman took out a blaster, a steely look on his face, " i'm affraid the only solution is a bullet to the head my son, a bullet to the back of the head."

this freaked Shell out, but Robotnik ordered him to stand in place, as he put the gun to his skull, he silently cursed himself "i told myself this would be my last creation, i probably lied to myself."

with this, eggman put a bullet in the back of his head, but instead of killing him, it destroyed the failsafe.

shell turned arround, clutching the hole, a pained look on his face, he screamed, "WHY FATHER?"

his father staggered back as tears sprang to shell's faded eyes, "what have i made? whatever you are shell, you are no son of mine!"

after the pain, he felt an intense feeling, it drove his cannon to shoot his father in the shoulder, eggman fell, he punched a button and shell fell through a trapdoor in the floor.

Shell woke up at the bottom of a lake, he felt the back of his head, the bullet had fallen out, he had healed. his only concern at this moment was...nothing, for once he had no directive, he had a slightly indipendent thought as he considered not taking orders for once and seeking his own course, then he noticed there was a light above the water, he decided that his new path would start there.

he emerged from the water, he saw a significant heatsource it looked as if it were a bieng like himself, but it had a much higher power level. it flew towards him, it looked directly at him, he looked at this beautiful anomaly with awe, for once in his new life, he felt happy, yes he knew the meaning of this feeling, he knew it primordially, it was happiness and wonder at what he saw.

"what are you?" asked the beautiful anomaly in a double voice, this question shocked shell back to his senses, "i'm-i'm Shell, you are?"

the anomaly softened and fell from it's floating positon, it's golden fur turned blue, it was Sonic the hedgehog, shell had a record of him in his data banks, so many defeats that his father had suffered at the hands of the creature standing in front of him, he felt sadder than he had before.

he began to cry, sonic then figured out that he must be just a kid, a big one and a cyborg at that, but a kid nonetheless, he patted Shell on the back and comforted him, "what's wrong big guy? are you lost?" shell sniffed as he nodded, "y-yes, i hurt my father and h-he threw me out like g-g-garbage."

after the realization that he had been thrown out came to his mind, he sat down and shook with renewed sobbs, "trash, useless, disgusting trash." he sobbed in primal despair. Sonic did not know what to do, but then Tails landed next to him, "who's this?" he asked Sonic, "he says his name is Shell, i think we should call the SDF, he looks like a military grade robot, er, sorry, cyborg."

Shell choaked as he looked up, "no offence t-taken."

Tails had an idea, "until then can we take him home?"

Shell looked up from his despair, "h-home?" he gasped, thinking of his cozy stasis pod back in Robotnik's lab, this only triggered more tears and he broke down in more mechanical sobbs. Tails helped him up and guided him to the biplane, "c'mon, we'll get you some food on the way, what do you like?"

Shell looked up, he had never heard this term before, curiosity of this term choked his despair, "what's food?"

Tails laughed as he caught on, "you probably don't need food right?"

Shell was still curious, "seriously, what's food?"

Tails explained to him as he started up the biplane, by the time the plain was up in the air, Shell's quest for knowledge was fulfilled.

they reached the headquarters of the sonic team, they went down the elevator and shell saw what he considered to be a huge waste of space, "why do you have so much space and so little things to fill the space?" he asked, Sonic chuckled, "don't you live in a house?"

Shell shook his head, "i live, or used to live in an enclosed cryo stasis pod that kept my condition prime for each mission, in my-my fathers-my fathers-l-labrot-t-tory!" this last word was muffled by more sobbs, Tails slapped Sonic in the back of his head, "can't you see that home is a very touchy subject with him?"

Sonic was rubbing his head when the elevator came to a stop, at the bottom was Knuckles, he had his arms up in the air and he was really pissed, "WHERE ARE MY CHAOS EMERALDS!"

this startled Shell, he reacted like any reasonable robot would when threatened, he triggered his cannon and fired three shots of superheated plasma in Knuckle's face, the immortal echidna was not shaken, his burned visage giving way to a terrible rage, he grabbed Shell and threw him across the room, he turned to Sonic, "SONIC! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY EMERALDS?"

before Sonic could do anything more than stutter, a metal hand had grabbed Knuckles on the shoulder, it forced Knuckles to the ground and Shell came into view, his cannon was damaged, his eyes had gone from green to red, "threat assessed, subject: Knuckles the echidna. response to threat: TERMINATE!"

Shell raised his fist and was about to bring it down on Knuckles's head when a frog leaped on his face, Shell's vision was obscured, he stopped everything to consider this new entity, " a frog?" he asked, but then he heard a loud voice from beind him, his motion detector detected a blip that took up the whole screen, "FROGGY!"

Shell was tackled and he did not know what to do, he was totally helpless until Knuckles pulled him out from under Big's huge belly, Shell was punched in his face twice and was thrown to the ground, "what the hell are you?" asked Knuckles

Shell pondered this question, truly pondered it, his eyes turned back to green, his brain knew what he was, but his "heart" had no earthly idea, he sat down and started to think, "i have no idea Knuckles, i am truly sorry that i cannot tell-" before he could finish however, Knuckles had kicked him in the face, he was knocked unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

awakening

Shell woke to the most beautiful face he ever saw, it was Vanilla the rabbit, she was smiling as she spooned some sort of mush into his, open mouth?

his hands reached up and touched his face, his metal face covering had been removed, he felt his true face, he had a mouth, although he had no vochal chords, he could still move this primitive contraption.

he felt his nose and noticed that he had no beak, there was only an innocent, non threatening bump of a nose, he breathed in to take in scents that he had never, ever belived could exist, he exclaimed in his monotone voice over the speaker in his chest, "you're beautiful!" he said as he swallowed, Vanilla giggled, "your not so ugly yourself Shell, do you like my poradge?"

Shell rolled his tongue across his mouth, he nodded, "what flavor?"

Vanilla took a taste, "its carrot, i always seem to cook those into everything."

Shell smiled, if felt good to smile, the muscles however were unused, he made an akward half smile and stopped, he sat up and asked for more, she handed him the bowl, he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed.

Vanilla laughed as she saw him swallow the whole bowl, he burped and said, "excuse me." before he realized that he had never eaten before, he laughed, it felt good to laugh, he felt all his inhibitions dissappearing, he looked at Vanilla and hugged her.

she was shocked, but she leaned into the hug, noticing how handsom he was, she actually felt attracted to him, he seemed like a friendly guy, she hadn't had a boyfriend in years, not since her first husband had abandoned her when she got pregnant, this one might be different, she grasped his head and brought his face in to face hers, "you're really cute, i mean really cute, i really like you." shell knew this feeling too, he really cared for her, mostly because she was more beautiful than supersonic andeverything that he had beheld so far, he reached up and touched her face, "you, you are more radiant than my fire, you are more radiant than even the chaos emeralds, i think i'm in love with you, vanilla."

vanilla was speechless, she felt her face getting hot, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she would like to kiss him, but then she thought how he probably wasn't built for love, he was a combat android.

in the midst of her train of thought, Knuckles walked into the room and Shell saw him, he made an audible gasp and hid behind Vanilla, "k-k-keep him away from me!" he stuttered, Vanilla looked dissapprovingly at knuckles as he looked at his feet, "i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for kicking your ass, but you did attack me."

Shell nodded his head and shook Knuckle's hand, he walked downstairs and he sat down on a couch next to Sonic, Sonic looked at him and laughed, "well look who finally woke up, looks like tails finally got that mask off, look at you man, you're a real looker, almost as handsome as myself."

all of a sudden, a man in a military uniform stepped up behind Shell and looked him over, Shell jumed and turned arround, the military man jumped as well, "well mr. Sonic, i can tell you that it's not one of ours, it looks like Robotnik's handiwork."

everyone in the room stared at Shell, Shell smiled sheepishly, "my father was an evil mastermind, so what? i'm not his slave anymore, i can do what i want."

Sonic nodded and was about to speak when Charmy bee flew in the window and saw shell, "AIEE! SONIC GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

Charmy took the gun from the military man and shot at Shell, the bullet bounced off his metal shell, he saw the little bee and jumped up at him, wrapping him in an affectionate hug, "oh you're alive! i'm so happy!"

everyone looked at Shell as Charmy struggled to attack Shell from up close in his hug, but it was to little avail, "Charmy, what is this?" asked Sonic, Charmy answered in a voice trembling with rage, "he snuck up on us, killed our whole team, WILL YOU STOP THAT?" he yelled as Shell kept hugging him.

Shell stopped hugging Charmy as he saw something coming from outside, all of a sudden, the realization of what Charmy had asi hit them, after a long wrestling match style fight, Knuckles had him pinned while Sonic was fixing to turn him off.

Shell was thrashing, "get off me guys, i'm sorry for all i did, i wasn't myself, my father's right outside!"

they all stopped as they looked at the outline of a huge mechwalker standing right outside, Shell got loose and triggered all his weapons, both his arms turned into guns, his chest cavity opened to reveal a chest cannon and his other shoulder cannon popped out, he was armed to the teeth.

the wall exploded and Eggman stepped in, laughing, "alright, you know the drill, surrender the killing machine amongst you and no one gets hurt."

Eggman shot at Shell but the bullets bounced off, one of them sideswiped Cream, who was walking into the room, her leg was bleeding and she fell, Shell ran up to her and rushed upstairs, he dropped her in the bed he had once occupied, he looked at Vanilla, who was really shocked, he ran up to her and kissed her on the mouth, "please don't judge me once they tell you what i am."

before she could say anything, he had ran back downstairs and opened fire on Robotnik, his mecha walker sprouted missile pods and opened fire on Shell, there was a huge explosion, Shell was still standing with one arm missing, "so son-" said Robotnik, "how does it feel to be rejected twice?"

Shell was trembling, he was so pissed, his eyes turned red and he started towards robotnik, "father, you will not terminate my friends, i don't care if you made me, i will not let you hurt my friends, or my girl."

Eggman's eyes grew wide, "wait, your saying you feel? a need of companionship, i really have created a monster havent i?"

Shell opened fire on Eggman and the mecha walker fell to one knee, Eggman cried out, "Metal Sonic! to me!"

Shell's big brother then flew through the hole in the wall, he engaged Shell and they traded blows, "little brother, join us, we will be family again." demanded Metal Sonic as he punched at Shell.

Shell shook his head and punched through Metal Sonic's outer covering, he ripped out his core and watched as his big brother fell to the ground, lifeless, "i'm sorry Metal Sonic, you were never my brother."

with that, Eggman flew away in his egg pod, but before he left, he triggered the self destruct of the mech walker, "5-4-3-2-"

Shell picked it up and ran away, he made it to the center of town and it exploded, Vanilla was watching through the window as this took place, she sat down and cried.

**far away on some distant mountain**

Shadow the hedgehog saw a smoking comet fall into the valley beneath his mountain, he went to investigate.

when he arrived in the clearing, he saw among tons of garbage inside of a crater, there was the badly burned remains of some sort of humanoid, missing an arm and buried under over a ton of rubble.

Shadow runs up to the crater, he lifted the rubble off of the humanoid figure, only to meet dissappointment, "damn, just another robot."

he was about to drop the rubble on the figure when it stirred, it sat up, he saw in the shade of the rubble, lifted high in his arms, it had green glowing eyes, it got up and took the rubble from Shadow, with his one hand he threw it to the side as if it were nothing, he saw it was a cyborg, his mechanical visage and glazed eyes made it clear to shadow that he had a little brother, from the looks of the wrecked mechanical construct that he had been trapped under, this nameless cyborg had gone the same way as he had, though he wasn't a hedgehog, they shared the same lineage, meant to be perfect killing machines, abandoned, their loved ones harmed, Shadow saw it as fate that they had come togeather.

Shell, having seen who it was that he faced, he backed up in fear, his eyes screwed up from the light, he cowered, "please, Sonic, don't hurt me, i'm sorry for what i did, i really am!"

this last sentence was spoken in his monotone voice that scarily resembled the hal 9000 from 2001 a space oddesy, the voice put Shadow on edge, he had never heard such a permanently calm voice before, "what's your name, who are you?"

Shell extended his one good hand, "my designation is Shell, you are Shadow the hedgehog, in chronalogical order, you are my older sibling, but i prefer to keep my own identity and not write myself off as a Robotnik."

shocked at this from a machine, Shadow told him to follow and ran up the mountain, Shell ran halfway and then collapsed, his leg gear had come unpinned, he fell on his face, if he had had his metal mouth covering, he would have been fine, but he came up with a nose bleed, Shadow stopped and ran back, he looked at Shell struggling, he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, Shell feinted halfway to shadow's destination.

Shell woke up strapped down to a table, a beautiful bat looking down at him, "who are you?" asked Shell, the bat smiled, "hold still handsome, you've got something more powerful than a chaos emeral inside you, i've got to have a look."

Shell grew panicked, he began to struggle, "no! don't!"

too late though, she opened Shell's hatch and a small nuclear explosion singed the hairs on her face, she closed the hatch and coughed, "that has some kick."

Shell nodded and then looked at himself, she had repaired him, he had another arm and his hull whad been polished, he looked at her, she wiped off her face and looked at him, "what?"

"you repaired me?"

Rouge the bat nodded, "you think i would let a leaking, walking reactor come in my house without a tuneup?"

Shell considered this question, he didn't know the answer so he shrugged, just then another female voice came from the entry hall, "hi mom! i'm home, is dad back yet?"

an orange echidna in a dress with striped leggings and spikes on her knuckles walked into the room, rouge looked up at her, "oh hello Burlesque, and no, Knuckie isn't back yet, said something about getting his emeralds."

the echidna named Burlesque did a facepalm and sat down on shell's face, not noticing that there was a living creature strapped to that table.

Shell got a facefull of her polka dot thong, he took a quick breath in and Burlesque noticed what was under her, she jumped up and looked at the embarassed face of shell, her face quickly changed from surprise to a look of purest rage, reminding Shell distantly of her father, "what did you see?"

Shell shook his head, "not much, polka dots-" Burlesque interrupted as she raised her fist, "THE LAST POLKA DOTS YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

Shell flinched as there was a knock on the door, Burlesque opened the door to reveal a muscley cat wearing green, burlesque jumped into his arms, "MY PUNCHY!"

she kissed the cat on the face and he chuckled, "looks like you missed me."

Rouge looked at the cat with a look of dissapproval, "well well, the boyfriend returns, OMEGA!"

a huge robot walks into the room and aims an uppercut at the cat, Punchy grabbed the robot's fist and threw him back into the living room, Omega's constant attempts to right himself were fruitless and rouge growled, "you can't just take her she just got back home!"

the cat turned and winked at Rouge, "watch me."

Rouge looked at Omega and then at Shell, he understood and winked at Rouge, "just get me out of this harness and i'll do the rest."

she unhooked the metal straps and Shell ran outside, he saw punchy walking toward his motorcycle, he activated his newly repaired shoulder cannon and fired a missile at the bike.

it exploded and Punchy, who was at least a foot taller than Shell, put Burlesque down and turned to face him, expecting Omega, but instead looked at the red headed machine with a serious look in his glazed eyes, Punchy laughed as he looked at Rouge, who had come out to watch, "last ditch effort eh?"

Punchy walked up to the cyborg and made a punch directly at his face, Shell caught the hand and smiled, "threat assessed, subject: Punchy the cat. recording data: seems to have super strength, is reckless and seems to have very predictable behavior. record complete, response to threat: disable, in progress."

with that, Shell squeezed Punchy's hand so hard that it sprained every bone in his hand, Punchy withdrew his hand yelling, Rouge smiled as Burlesque ran up to her boyfriend, "are you alright?" she asked, Punchy was still groaning in pain from his hand, Rouge yelled at punchy, "kid, go home, if you think that's the worst Shell can do, you're sorely mistaken, he went easy on you."

Punchy got up, holding his injured hand and started to walk down the mountain, Burlesque walked after him for a few minutes and then stormed back, she raged up at her mom, "thanks alot mom, now he probably won't talk to me again."

Rouge smiled knowilgly at her, "if he loves you like he says he does, he'll probably be back within the week."

ignoring her, Burlesque stormed up to Shell and confronted him, "YOU STUPID PERVY ROBOT!"

this remark insulted Shell, "last time i checked, you sat on my face."

this remark got Burlesque's fire going, she raised her fist, "if you think my boyfriend is strong, you aint seen nothing yet!"

she aimed a fist at Shell and he caught it with extreme ease, the ground vibrated arround them, Shell smiled at her in a knowing way, "i've read the records on your mother and i've fought your father, so yea, i think i've seen about enough."

Burlesque threw her other fist but Shell dodged it , she threw a kick and he dodged that one too, still holding her fist firmly in his mechanical vice of a hand, he bent it behind her back and she screamed in pain, Shell walked her inside and up the stairs, as they passed Rouge and Omega, who had just managed to right himself, Burlesque screamed, "PLEASE mom, youcan'tlethimdothis, PLEASE!" Rouge shrugged as he turned towards the room with pink wallpaper and threw her inside, "you can come out when you're ready to appologise to your mother." he said as he turned back to Rouge, Omega looked at her in robotic astonishment, Rouge laughed and shook Shell's hand, "man, if i had you arround the house more often, i would probably have a less hectic life."

Shell smiled as both Shadow and Knuckles walked in the front door while carrying the chaos emeralds.

there was a moment of pause when Knuckles saw Shell, the next moment, Shadow was trying to keep Knuckles from killing Shell.

Rouge got inbetween them and yelled at her husband, "what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him frantically, Knuckles stopped struggling and looked at his wife, "that thing killed the chaotix, he nearly killed us."

Shell got really mad at this,"you attacked me, i actually saved you, you sorry prick!"

Knuckles mulled this over and Rouge told him of the goings on before they got back, when it was all said and done, Knuckles was shaking Shell's hand too, "welcome to the family Shell, i just hope Burlesque thinks as highly of you."

Shell rolled his eyes, "i doubt she will."

at this, Burlesque came out of her room, a dramatic look of pain on her face, "daddy! oh daddy, do you know what that thing tried to do to me?" she asked in a pained voice as she gestured accusingly at Shell.

Knuckles put his hands on his hips and looked knowingly at his daughter, "Burlesque, i know who was here earlier, and thanks to your boyfriend, Shell here is going to be your nanny." he patted shell on the shoulder and the metal clanged, Burlesque was screaming, she ran up in her room and slammed the door, "ah she'll get over it." he said as he sat Shell down at the table, Shell asked about Vanilla and Knuckles smiled grimly, "she's in a right state, she blames herself for what happened, i want you to come back with me-" Shell shook his head, "no, i can't go back, she can come up here but i can't go back."

Knuckles looked questioningly at Shell, "why not?"

Shell's eyes teared up, "if i do than everyone will hate me, for what i was, up here, i'm just me, down there, i'm a monster."

Knuckles nodded, understanding.

"we'll get her up here shell, i promise,"

**outside**

Metal Sonic, newley repaired and ready was standing on the cliff overlooking the cottage, beside him appeared two bulkier models of android, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic patted Metal Sonic on the shoulder, "let's bring our little brother home shall we?"

Metal Sonic nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

the final creation pt 2

chapter 1

the Knuckle household

the next morning, Shell woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, he walked out of the broom closet in his room and down stairs, he arrived at the dinner table and sat down with Knuckles, Shadow and Burlesque, Omega was sitting in the living room sipping on a can of oil.

Shell eagerly accepted his bacon and eggs, he shoveled down this delicious meal and the plate with it too, as this had become somewhat of a custom with him, Burlesque watched this with a look of disgust on her face, Knuckles laughed and Rouge sat down next to Shell, "Shell honey, you've got to eat what's on the plate, not the whole darn thing."

Shell burped and chuckled, "i am sorry Rouge, what is my task for today?"

Rouge smiled and pointed to Burlesque, "take her down to the farmer's market to get some potatoes, i'll need some for dinner."

Burlesque started to whine, "oh c'mon mom, i can't go out in public with a machine!"

Shell shook his head, knuckles sighed, "Burlesque, if you ever want to go out in public again, i suggest that you get used to taking Shell with you, Omega will go with you for extra security, Shell."

Shell nodded and walked with Omega and Burlesque to the door.

once they got outside however, there was a loud wind, Omega's eyes lit up red, "alert! alert! Eggman robots detected, identify, Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic."

just as Omega said this, all three robots came into view, standing right in front of the house, Metal sonic pointed at Shell, "little brother, father commands you to come home immediatley, if you refuse this request, we will bring you in by force."

Burlesque looked at Shell, "you know these rejects?"

Shell nodded and triggered all of his weapons, "whatever i may be Metal Sonic, i am NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

as he said this, he fired all weapons, Metal Sonic was blown off the mountain, Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic both engaged him, they started to beat on him mersilessly, he was not fazed however, he was keeping each of them at bay with both of his arms, "Silver, Mecha, you both are old news, two of the oldest mechanical Sonic models ever, my father must be really desperate."

as he said this, he shot both of them off the mountain as well, all of a sudden, Metal Sonic charged back up the mountain, he rammed into Shell, sending them both about a half a mile away.

the fight continued, until Shell had reduced all of them to little bits, he walked back to the house and found his father waiting at the base of the mountain, Shell charged him, Eggman seemed to have been expecting this because he pulled out an emp grenade and threw it, Shell punched it away and Eggman got in his eggpod and flew away.

Shell stopped in his tracks and flipped Eggman off as he ran away, he leaped and landed back on the mountain, Burlesque was in shock, Omega was shocked as well, all the way down the mountain, burlesque was freaking out, "oh my god, did you see that omega?"

Omega nodded, "yes, i did record the whole incident."

Burlesque put on a deep fake voice, she mimed a microphone and tapped Omega with her elbow, "let's see an instant replay of that!"

instantly, Omega played a slow mo hologram closed up on when Shell punched Metal Sonic in the face, bolts flew everywhere and Burlesque shouted, "OWWWWWN3D!"

of course, Shell heard none of this, he was too busy brooding about his father, a little of this brooding escaped from his mouth, "no father of mine would ever..."

Burlesque looked at Shell, "what? is that what they meant? were you created by Eggman?"

Omega's eyes lit up red, "must anhilate all Eggman robots!"

Omega triggered his machine guns and pointed them at Shell's back, Burlesque got inbetween them, "IS YOUR LOGIC CHIP FRIED?"

Omega stopped and analysed his systems, "no damage seems to have been delt to my systems."

Burlesque punched omega in the face, "THEN THINK! replay hologram."

Omega nodded, "replaying, done."

Burlesque nodded, "play it again!"

Omega nodded yet again, "replaying, done."

Burlesque nodded, "now tell me, does he act even remotley like an Eggman robot?"

Omega suddenly realized what she was trying to tell him, "it seems as though i am not the only mechanical bieng hellbent on destroying Eggman then."

Omega sheathed his guns and continued down the mountain in an orderly manner towards the farmers market.

little did they know, that they were bieng watched.

up on a cliff was a mysterious figure with a single fin on the top of his head, he was surveying the party with a pair of binoculars, he looked at Shell and remembered what he had done to Metal Sonic and his ilk, "this is probably why Eggman hired me." he thought as he remembered the special weapon Eggman had given him, "shoot this ray at Shell and it will suck the power of the tridium from him one bit at a time, it will go in fourths, but i want to make sure that my mistake is destroyed."

he picked up the huge weapon, looking at it with a wicked gleam in his eye, "time to kill us a cyborg."

Shell handed the bag of potatoes to Burlesque and the three of them walked back up the mountain.

the unidentified shark leveled the canon and prepaired to fire, but as the two former Robotnik creations and the alluring echidna passed under a rocky outcroping, Punchy the cat jumped from behind a rock and punched Shell in the face, his hand came away with blood, he had bloodied his nose again.

Shell's eyes turned red as he stood at the ready to fight, but something was off, his eyes turned grey and he fell, he had been knocked unconcious, Burlesque grabbed Punchy and kissed him deeply, "i love you, but Shell's okay now i swear."

Punchy was too stunned to speak, Omega saw that his comrade was down and walked up to them, "my directive from Rouge was to keep you away at all costs." he triggered his guns and Punchy slowly backed away, "hey man, be cool, guns kill dude."

Omega sounded as if he were smiling as he said this, "i am fully aware of that."

he cocked them as if to make his point, "i will cycle through numbers to the digit 10, if you are not out of my grid of vision by then, i will fire, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,-" Burlesque kissed Punchy again, "bye for now."

Punchy nodded and ran for his house on the other mountain, Omega sheathed his guns once again.

the shark took that opprotunity to fire, the blast shook Shell awake, he felt weaker, he tracked the source of the beam and shot a misslie at the shark, who dived off the cliff once he saw that he had been spotted.

he dived into the water and Shell kept up a steady strafe of superheated plasma, the shark couldn't come out of the water or he'd get scorched, he thought if he waited, Shell would run out of ammo, but before he could, Shell stopped strafing and dived into the water, he grabbed the shark by it's foot, he threw it up on the ground.

the shark got up on it's feet and snarled at Shell, it drew a knife and shell punched him in the face, the shark tried to get away but Shell grabbed him by the fin, "who sent you?"

he asked, the shark spit in his face, "you're an idiot if you think i'll tell you! alright, i will, your father wants you dead, plain and simple, he called you his mistake."

shell was mad already, but this pushed his self contorl to it's limits, his eyes turned red and his mechanized instincts took over, he tore the shark limb from limb, the shark screamed a little before going into shock and eventually dying of blood loss, Shell stood there, his hull litterally smoking, something was wrong inside him, he felt emotions but they had always been a little too enthusiastic, there was no limiter to the intensity of a feeling, he was still mad, he punched a rock to dust, he tore a tree up by the roots, and then, he turned to face Burlesque and Omega, Burlesque had a look of abject terror on her face, she had never seen him like this, he took one step towards the two and omega stepped inbetween them, "that is enough Shell, brother, we need to calm you down, we are not your enemy."

but Omega could tell that he had said the wrong thing, "not...your...brother..."

though all of this was still spoken in that monotone of his, it made it all the scarier, Burlesque backed up, omega slammed his fists into the ground and triggered his special ability, "E.M.P. WAVE."

with this, an electrical wave shorted out Shell's electrical systems, he fell to the ground, unconcious.

omega carried Shell back to the house, "what happened?" asked Rouge anxiously as omega set shell down on his bed, "he had a malfunction after we were attacked, he couldn't switch off his attack mode."

it was then that Omega and Burlesque noticed the figure in the corner, it was Vanilla the rabbit with Cream on her lap, flying arround their heads was Cheese, Vanilla sat down next to Shell and kissed his forehead, meanwhile in his head, he was having a dream about bieng totally biological, he could feel things without the total analasys, he could have actual relationships with the woman he loved, he imagined what their kids would look like, "50% water, 10%carbon...no no, what would they look like?"

he thought of Cream, he gave her a little red fur and that was perfect, exactly, he smiled in his sleep and everyone looked at him in wonder, Knuckles blinked, "is, is he dreaming?"

Vanilla smiled, nearly in tears, she was getting bits of what he was thinking about, she kissed him again and he woke up, "Vanilla?" he looked at Cream, she had a bandage on her leg, he held out a robotic hand to caress the child's cheek.

"Cream, i am so sorry i was unable to save your leg." cream giggled, "it's alright mr. shell, you did save me after all, catching me when i was falling like that, you're a real hero, i don't care what the others say."

Vanilla patted her daughter on the head as she caressed Shell's cheek, "Shell, i saw what you were thinking, and i want you to know that i wish we could, but it just won't come to pass."

this made Shell determined, "bullshit, i'll make it happen, you just wait."

despite everyone's objections, he got up and jumped out the window, everyone looked at everyone else, they noticed right away that Omega and Shadow were gone, they were walking down the mountain, Shadow looked at Omega, "so, are we thinking the same thing?"

Omega nodded, "most probably, are you thinking about rebuilding and reprogramming Metal Sonic, going to help our brother and making sure that his dream comes true?"

Shadow nodded, "then we are truly brothers."

**an hour later, at robotnik's lab**

Shell kicked the door down and dr. eggman dropped his tools, he was repairing some new contraption, Shell pointed a demanding finger at his father, "father, i demand that you make me a biological creature at once!"

dr. eggman laughed and put his hands up, Shell was pointing his cannons at him, "i'm sorry my boy, you cannot be downgraded, it's impossible, i would have to clone you a body...and..."

before he could finish the sentence, Shadow and Omega came in along with a reprogrammed Metal Sonic, "do it or else." said Shell.

ten minutes later, robotnik had injected Shell's blood into a cloning pod, "now we wait a week." said robotnik, Metal sonic shook his head, "nope, we can accelerate it."

robotnik gave a start and spluttered as metal sonic took the controls, a fetus formed and Shell's body started to age, "what age would you like?" asked metal sonic, Shell thought, "early 20's."

metal sonic nodded and stopped the cloning process, there was a fresh body, shell sat down in the transfer chair and had his brain and memories removed, and chaneled into the new body the new shell got out of the cloning pod, everyone looked at him expectantly, he felt himself for a bit and nodded, "it was a success."

his voice made him jump, shell's voice sounded strange in his throat, it was deep but not gravely, it made him jump for joy, he was alive!

all of a sudden that heard the cocking of a gun, they all turned arround to see robotnik holding a gun, "thank you for making it easier to kill you!"

metal sonic hit robotnik on the head and yelled at the others, "RUN!"

and so they did, shell had snatched a jetpack on his way out and used it, he blasted all the way back to the knuckles household.

they arrived at the house and Shell walked through the door, feeling the strength of his new limbs, he punched a stone and it only cracked in two, he held his arm to him, smiling, he had never felt physical pain before, reveling in the feeling, he laughed and ran up the stairs, vanilla had been sleeping but she was shaken awake by a happy hurrah, she jumped and pulled the covers up to her chin, looking at the figure coated in red fur standing in the doorway, "knuckles?"

the figure shook his head and spoke in his new voice, "my name's shell, do you remember me?"

shell stepped into the light, there was no mistaking him, those forgone eyes, that messed up hair, those pointy ears that, when he was curious, the tips connected at the top, he slid into her bed and kissed her.

she blushed, her face flushing with red, she looked at him, all of him, and noticed that he had done as he said he would, he loved her that much, tears sprang to her eyes as she kissed him deeply, "i love you too shell, i wish this could last forever."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 2

the morning after

Shell woke up with Vanilla's head resting on his chest, and to one of the most disgusting smell's he had ever witnessed with his nose, it only took him a few minutes to find out that the disgusting musk was coming from his own saturated fur, embarassed, he tried to move from under her, but this woke her, she sniffed the air and smiled, "i smell disgusting."

Shell shook his head, "no it's me."

she got off him and shell walked to the bathroom, giving vanilla a little kiss as he went.

once he was in the shower, vanilla went to her own bathroom, as she was making the transition from bed to bathroom, she heard a familiar voice, it was the voice of knuckles, he was coming arround the corner, "yo Vanilla, just checking up on y-HOLY SHIT!"

he came in to see the naked rabit, her large ears covering up her chest, she used both hands to block her most private area from the echidna, whose nose sprang a bleed, he turned arround and exited the room the way he had come, she hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

after shell got out of the shower, he used a towel to cover himself and walked downstairs to see if breakfast was ready, but instead, he was met by the entire residence of the house (excluding vanilla who was in the shower)

the first thing that happened was that burlesque walked up to him, taking in his visage, she looked at his muscular body and strong arms, smelled his newley cleaned fur, she gave him the thumbs up and smacked him on the ass, "looks like he's alive after all."

knuckles, who was stemming a heavy nose bleed gave him the thumbs up, omega started to clap, but it was rouge who actually spoke, "i think now that he's less of a robot and probably not so reccogniseable to those who knew him very little, he should put on some clothes and go apply for a team prefferably sonic team!"

knuckles nodded and went to the closet, he got out a trench coat and a hat and handed them to shell, he put them on and everyone oohed and ahed, "can't even recognise you." said knuckles, just then, vanilla pranced down the stairs, in a new white dress, closely followed by cream and cheese, "good morning shell, last night was amazing by the way, um, why are you dressed for travel?"

shell hugged vanilla, "i'm going to go and be apply for sonic team, would you come with me?"

she thought for a bit and then nodded, kissing shell on the cheek, "alright, but only because i love you."

shell laughed in happiness as he opened the door to allow her to exit, he strutted over the threshold, taking a pair of tennishoes as he left, squeezing them over his feet, he and vanilla walked into town.

once they arrived, shell got nervous, he had never seen the city when it's awake, knowing where to go, vanilla guided him to the sonic team's headquarters, cream and cheese ran inside, expectant of playmates.

they got to the front desk where tails was handling every call, vanilla waved at him, "hey tails!"

tails looked up and waved, "hey vanilla, who's y-y-your f-f-friend?" as he said this, he stuttered because he saw the menacing figure in the trench coat, vanilla giggled, "oh, this is just my new boyfriend, his name's, um...helsing, that's it, helsing norris."

tails held out his hand and shell shook it,"nice to meet you mr. norris, are you here for a job?"

shell nodded, "i need whatever it is you have for me to do."

tails pointed up the stairs, "go see sonic, he's the boss arround here."

they walked up into sonic's office and saw him eating a chili dog, he motioned for them to come in as he stuffed the last of it in his mouth, he wiped his face with a hankey and adressed them, "hi, tails called me, he told my you want a job mr. norris."

shell nodded, "yes sir, what positions do you have open?"

sonic chuckled, "well, we're always looking for new heroes, what are your powers?"

shell thought, then he remembered how much he remembered about his knowledge of weapons and martial arts, he put all this into one category with a few words, vast military experience, i never miss and i know a bit of muay thai."

sonic nodded, "well mr. norris, welcome to team sonic!" he grinned as he held out his hand, shell took his hand and shook it firmly, sonic looked at vanilla with kindness in his eyes, "i'm glad to see that you've gotten over the whole shell incident vanilla, it makes me feel happy to know that you're happy."

vanilla smiled and kissed shell on the cheek, "well i am very happy thank you."

shell was about to get up when an alarm sounded, screams littered the streets, people ran for their lives from something no body could see, sonic team stormed from the building, ready for a fight, as shell was about to leave when vanilla pulled on his arm, he looked back at her, "promise me you'll come back." she said in a desperate voice, her eyes glassy with longing, shell patted her on the head, "if i'm alive."

she kissed him deeply, "go." she said, as he left, he pulled a shotgun from under his trench coat, "where's you get that?" asked vanilla, he put two shells in as he exited, "a friend, make sure the kids are safe, i'll be back."

he ran outside and saw possibly the most messed up thing he had ever seen in his life, the body he had left behind, the robot shell, cannon's blazing, his three older brothers, metal, silver, and mecha sonic, the sonic heroes were also having to deal with half a ton of red painted egg bots, shell watched as everyone either rolled into a ball, took to the sky or started to smash things, rolling his eyes, shell finished loading his shotgun and blew the head off of silver sonic, "show offs."

he cocked his shotgun again and ran across the street to omega, who was holding off multiple egg bots at once with his guns, "yo omega!" he yelled, omega then tossed him another shotgun, he caught in his other hand and blew the positronic brains out of two more eggbots, he cocked them both terminator style and began making his way to his old body.

metal sonic flew at him and he blew his head off as well, sending metal sonic crashing into the opposite wall, cocking the first shotgun, he fired at an oncoming eggbot, he tried to cock the other shotgun but it was blown out of his hand by a blast of plasma, eggbots were swarming him, he smiled, he shot the first one in the face and cocked it as he flipped it arround to face the eggbot behind him, he fired at that one and cocked it as he flung it to his side, hitting the one next to him as well as shooting it, then he just repeated the process until it was all over, eggbots lie in piles arround him, he ran at his old body, it saw him and started to strafe him, he dodged and hid in an alley, shell climbed up the fire escape ladder and onto the roof, his body was still firing at that same place, in fact it was now moving in, he tried to intercept, he waited till his old body came arround and he shot it, it didn't seem phased, he was about to shoot again when the gun was knocked out of his hands, the old shell did not like bieng shot at, his eyes were red, the old shell charged and tried to punch the origional shell, he dodged and the old shell's hand was stuck in he wall, it pulled it out and fired three shots at shell, he dodged and yelled to omega as he passed, "omega! rocket launcher!"

omega tossed this to him and continued fighting, he fired on the old shell, the rocket connected with his left side and the arm felw off, shell dropped the rocket launcher and threw a fist at the old shell, who was groaning in pain, it connected and the old shell was thrown back, shell looked at his knuckles, they had split, he was bleeding, but the robot was still getting up, he ran at it and punched it in the back of the head, the robot fell on it's face, then got back up and punched shell across the street, he landed hard in a floral shop, the old shell targeted him with the rocket launcher and fired, shell looked as if he had been hit with a dud of a rocket, but he had actually caught it, he turned it arround and let it fly back towards it's sender, it connected with the old shell's body and the robot's head was blown off, his other arm and some of his chest went as well, but this wasn't good, a white light was shining through the chest cavity, shell jumped, "the tridium."

he ran at the other sonic heroes, "GETR UNDER COVER NOW!"

sonic stopped dead in his tracks, "why?"

shell gestured hopelessly at the now dying android, "HE'S GOING TO BLOW!"

sonic ran, he ran like never before, by the time the others had made it inside the sonic building, the place was crowded by humans and other assorted creatures, tails rushed to the terminal and flipped a switch, instantly, the building retracted underground, a 8 feet thick sheet of steel extending over the top, the ground and everything else shook as the tridium exploded, taking the main square with it.

after the explosion, they rose to the surface again to see the crater that was once center square, eggman and his army was no where to be seen and the day was won!

**a few months later**

shell was enjoying himself, he was on the beach with his wife, yes, he had married vanilla, cream and cheese played in the surf as vanilla cradeled their latest addition to the family in her arms, his name was harvey, he had his mothers ears and his father's fur, he was a beautiful baby.

little did either of them know that robotnik had just put his wildest plan into action.

**back at robotnik's lab**

he was up in the arc with an asian chick he had pulled out of a frozen lab, he looked at the huge specimen that was in the cryo chamber with her, he hadn't revived him yet because of what the chick had told him, but he was now unfreezing him in a drop pod pointing at their very position, "time to die shell."

end?


End file.
